


His Darling Girl

by LaingsLady



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaingsLady/pseuds/LaingsLady
Summary: Tom is happy to be home with his sweetheart.





	His Darling Girl

He was finally home, the Kong tour seemed endless and his sweet girl hadn’t been able to take holidays. Tom couldn’t remember being so impatient to get home, all of the flights seemed to last double the time they were meant to. He already knew that there were punishments that needed to be handed out, but that wasn’t the reason he wanted to be home. He wanted to be home because he just wanted to hold his darling girl in his arms again, as superficial as it might sound he also wanted to be inside her again but tonight wouldn’t be the hard and fast fucking she was used to, tonight he would be gentle and loving. 

Getting out of the car he quickly grabbed his bags, thanked the driver, and gave him a hefty tip. Turning towards his house he could see that even though it was 11:30pm the bedroom light was still on even though his girl would usually be asleep by now unless he was there keeping her awake. He was home earlier than he said he was going to be so he knew something was wrong and he was going to find out.

Not being bothered to haul his bags upstairs Tom walked quickly to the bedroom. He found his girl curled up in bed lying on her side with her glasses still on and a book up, he could tell she wasn’t fully asleep but sort of just dozing off. She was wearing his old blue jumper that he had been wearing for weeks before leaving, the jumper was both one of his favourite, hers being the red version he now had. The bed covers were pulled up over her stomach so he couldn’t see the baby bump that had been developing while he was away. Leaving her to continue to doze, he went over to undress. Taking off the ‘cuddle coat’ as his fans called it, his back so killing him he knew he would need to ask Kate for a massage. He sat down on the settee at the end of the bed to take of his socks and old grey shoes. Not realising Kate was awake, she lay there quietly watching him undress. Next thing he took off was his red jumper, stretching up he rolled his neck allowing it to crack. He stood to take off his jeans, undoing his belt, button and zippers; once he had taken them off he was naked having forgone underwear yet again. 

Turning back towards the bed he saw that Kate was now awake and rubbing her thighs together, he grinned wide and crawled up the bed. Cupping her face in his hands he gave her a deep kiss, when she moaned he moved his tongue into her mouth and stroked her tongue gently with his. “Mmm well hi there sweet girl”, Kate grinned at him “hi daddy, you’re home early”, Tom pulled away the bed covers and pushed up his jumper from her stomach and laid his hand over the baby bump before responding. “Mmm yes I just couldn’t wait to get home to you and our babies”, it had been hard enough to even convince Tom to still go on the press tour when they realised Kate was pregnant with twins. The month had been hell for both of them, Kate was constantly nausea and suffering badly with morning sickness, but he had made a commitment to the studio and his fans and Kate was out of her first trimester which was the danger zone for a miscarriage.

Moving his head down he nuzzled against her stomach and laid little kisses allover her bump. “And how are our precious little babies?” Nearly wanting to cry from hearing Tom talk about the babies that way she answered with a shaky voice “our babies are doing well, at the correct stage of development and a strong heartbeat.” He smiled hearing her report and knowing she would have memorised it so she could tell him, “that’s good sweetheart, I’m so happy I’ll be able to join you for the next ultrasound.” She grinned and made a happy sound because he would be joining her next time.

Being so close to her cunt he could see that she was glistening already, she had told him that her sex-drive had increased tenfold because of all the hormones running through her, he couldn’t even remember how many times he had talked her through an orgasm over the phone. He moved back up her breasts and started to lick and suck all over breasts, when she started to moan he moved his mouth over to suck on her left nipple. He had a thigh up against her cunt and could feel that she was gushing just from his attention to her breasts. He reached up to give another deep kiss as he moved one hand down to prepare her for his cock. Thrusting two fingers into her entrance he felt that she was already soaking wet and ready for him.

Lifting her hips he placed his cock at her entrance and slowly pushed into her soaking wet and hot cunt. Groaning as she clenched around him, he learned down to kiss her deeply. Already so aroused he knew he would be cuming soon. “Daddy is going to rub your hard little clit and then when I tell I want to feel your tight little kitty clenching up on daddy’s hard cock, ok?”, whining Kate nodded quickly. “Mmmm daddy please I’m not sure how long I can hold on. Please daddy I want to be a good girl for you but I can’t hold on.” Smiling down at Kate, he gave her deep hard thrusts and started to rub her clit hard and fast.

Tom could feel her clenching hard around his cock, rubbing hard his thrusts were starting to get sloppy. “Cum for me darling. Cum now for daddy”, moaning “daddy” loudly, Kate exploded around Tom’s and clenched down on his cock. Still thrusting Tom pressed his mouth against hers as he started to cum hard. He kept cuming in her for several minutes. 

When he was finished he carefully rolled over and lifted Kate so she was laying on his stomach, he made sure he was still buried deeply inside her soaking wet cunt. “Daddy is very happy to be home darling girl”, snuggling down against his chest Kate smiled, “I’m so happy your home daddy. I love you daddy”, “daddy loves to sweetest girl.” The two of them soon fell asleep and when Tom woke up he was still buried deep inside her.


End file.
